Mainlineengine2
mainlineengine2 is a member of the Thomas Wooden Railway Community. He joined YouTube on July 1, 2012. mainlineengine2's first name is Jesse. In the Beginning mainlineengine2 was inspired to join YouTube by the works of users like WoodenRailwayReviews, ThomasWoodenRailway, Percyno6, and SkarloeyRailway01. He had always played with TWR as a kid. mainlineengine2's first video was uploaded on July 5, 2012, and it was a Thomas Wooden Railway Review on Thomas. His next 9 videos were all Thomas Wooden Railway Reviews on selected Engines/Rolling Stock (Thomas, Edward, Henry, James, Percy, Toby, Duck, Spencer, Annie & Clarabel, Bill & Ben, Charlie, Diesel 10, and Lady). The last review (That was not deleted) was uploaded on July 30, 2012. The Thomas Wooden Railway Competition mainlineengine2 entered The Thomas Wooden Railway Competition on August 17, 2012. The competition entry was titled Thomas Wooden Railway Competition : mainlineengine2. In the end, mainlineengine2 did not place in The Thomas Wooden Railway Competition. Thomas and Friends Wooden Railway Originals Thomas and Friends Wooden Railway Originals was created on August 25, 2012, with the uploading of a Layout video (Thomas and Friends Wooden Railway Originals Layout #1). Episode 1 of Thomas and Friends Wooden Railway Originals was uploaded on September 6, 2012 (1 Week and 5 Days after the layout video was uploaded). Season 1 lasted from September 6, 2012 to November 23, 2012 (about 3 months), with 10 Episodes. Season 2 of Thomas and Friends Wooden Railway Originals started on December 26, 2012 with the uploading of the layout video (Thomas and Friends Wooden Railway Originals Layout #2), and the first episode of Season 2 (Episode 11) being uploaded the same day. Season 2 lasted from December 26, 2012 to April 3, 2013 (about 3 months and 1 week), with 15 episodes. Season 3 of Thomas and Friends Wooden Railway Originals started on October 20, 2013 with the uploading of the layout video (Thomas and Friends Wooden Railway Originals Layout #3) and the first episode of Season 3 (Episode 26) being uploaded on October 25, 2013 (5 days after the layout video). Season 3 of Thomas and Friends Wooden Railway Originals was/is a different style of filming and the layout design, as a result of a studio/recording area remodel & redesign. After the Studio/Recording Area remodel & redesign Jesse had twice the size of surface area (room, square footage, recording area, etc.) than he did before. Before the remodel, Jesse had 2 walls and the rest of his Studio/Recording Area being open space in exposure of his Father's workshop with machinery, paints, wood, and current/unfinished projects in most of the video background before the remodel. Also, even though Jesse used a table for his videos the floor beneath the table was concrete. After the remodel & redesign, Jesse had a whole room to himself. All the walls were blue with white baseboard, and tile floor, with sufficient installation, and AC and Heaters added in the room. Season 3 lasted from October 25, 2013 to April 15, 2014, with 15 episodes planned. Thomas Wooden Railway Remakes & Discussions Jesse only films remakes and discussions when he is not filming his series.So far he has filmed 12 discussions, and 10 remakes. Current Discussions: *Salty *Mavis *Lady *Oliver *Diesel *Gordon *Edward *Henry *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Treasure At The Mine Figure 8 Deluxe Set Current Remakes: *Gordon and Spencer (US MA) *What's the Matter with Henry (US MB) *Mavis (US GC) *You Can Do It Toby (US MB) *Thomas Gets Tricked (US RS) *Emily's New Coaches (US MA) *Daisy (GC US) *Tender Engines (US GC) *A Proud Day for James (US GC) *Molly's Special Special (US MB) *Peace and Quiet (US MA) *Percy Takes The Plunge (US GC) *Saved From Scrap (US GC) *Thomas and Stepney (US GC) Current Reviews: *Donald & Douglas *Oliver Main Line Reviews Main Line Reviews is the renamed version of Thomas Wooden Railway Discussions & Reviews. There are several Main Line Reviews planned. Upcoming Main Line Reviews: *Mavis *Daisy *Bill & Ben *D199/D7101 (Bear) Jack War Jesse did not take part in the Jack War, not even knowing that it was going on until a few months after the 'War' was over. YouTube Statistics As of the mainlineengine2's 2 Year Anniversary, he has 2,188 Subscribers, and 1,875,422 Video Views. He has also been on YouTube for 2 Years, and hopes to stay on for as long as possible. Jesse also hopes to get a YouTube Partnership, sooner or later anyway. He has uploaded 117 Videos to YouTube but only 103 are available to watch unless given the link. Fullscreen Partnership Jesse had sent in a Fullscreen Partnership application on April 1, 2014 hoping for a partnership. The application was accepted on April 27, 2014, but Jesse didn't know his application had been accepted until July 31, 2014. This was almost 5 months after he had sent in the partnership application. Now mainlineengine2 is officially a YouTube Partner with Fullscreen, and is now making revenue off of his videos. Personal Life & Social Networking Jesse is good friends with many people on YouTube. Such as, Oliver Duck, HenryisGreat15, LNERFlyingScotsman, Bertramfan1, Doubtfire5599, TheBluebellEngine, ThomasWoodenEpisodes, and Percyno6. Jesse also has a Twitter, Instagram, Vine, and Skype. Jesse doesn't Skype very much because he uses his iPod Touch. He is frequently active on Twitter and Instagram. He also likes music, and can sing. Top 40, Pop, and a little bit of Hip Hop/Rap to be specific. Also, Jesse took Audio/Visual Technology (Previously Broadcast Tv) for an elective in the 2014-2015 school year to help with his editing skills and find more video making resources. Departure Jesse would quietly leave the community at the end of summer 2018. His last video was a Thomas & Stepney remake uploaded April 5, 2018 and his last tweet was August 18, 2018. Jesse will be remembered for his series, remakes, reviews, and customs.Category:2012 Category:Former Members Category:Custom Makers